Fresh Hell
Fresh Hell is the season premiere episode in Season 2 of Showtime's Penny Dreadful. Synopsis Sir Malcolm returns to find a new evil hunting Vanessa. Plot Vanessa is walking in the park when she is hit with a series of disturbing occult images summoned by Evelyn Poole. Meanwhile, Ethan wakes up in the Mariner’s Inn and is confronted by the carnage of his werewolf rampage. While riding in a carriage, Ethan tells Vanessa of his intention to leave London and, upon questioning, confesses that he sometimes blacks out and commits violence. Vanessa asks how she can help but Ethan tells her that you can’t change who people are. Just then, they are attacked by nightcomers, which tip the carriage over and kill the horses and driver. The witches retreat after the confrontation reveals that Vanessa speaks Verbis Diablo. Victor continues his efforts to revive Brona. The creature leaves to find work, but not before telling Victor that he will not leave after he is given his mate, asking “What is Frankenstein without his creature?” Back at the house, Ethan asks Sembene to keep an eye on Vanessa, who is shaken after the attack. Vanessa reveals that she knew the nightcomers, but refuses to tell Ethan anything further. Ethan leaves the house, unaware that he is being watched from the rooftop by Hecate Poole. Meanwhile, Malcolm and Gladys reminisce over Mina’s funeral. Malcolm suggests reconciling, but Gladys shuts him down and tells him to go back to London. She leaves him alone in the cemetery by Mina’s grave. The creature searches for work and hires on at a wax museum. The owner proudly shows him his newest exhibit in progress: the Mariner’s Inn massacre. At the actual Mariner’s Inn, the police investigate the crime scene. One of the men suggests that it’s by the same culprit as the Spitalfields murder, but the investigator tells them that it can’t be, as this time they have a survivor. Back at the house, Sembene tells Ethan that Vanessa has remained in her room all day. Ethan marvels at how Vanessa has been affected by the witches’ attack. The creature returns to the wax museum to meet the owner’s family, giving his name as John Clare and meeting their blind daughter, Lavinia. Malcolm returns to London, and they discuss the witch attack. Vanessa finally reveals what she knows. Meanwhile, Evelyn Poole bathes in blood and sings. She chastises her witches for failing at their task the previous night, and plots to seduce Malcolm as part of her strategy to get Vanessa. When one of her witches asks for a second chance, Evelyn slashes her throat. Ethan moves into Malcolm’s house, as he has decided against leaving London. A thunderstorm hits, and Brona is successfully revived. In her room, Vanessa cuts her thumb, smears blood on the floor in a scorpion pattern, and prays in Latin. In the meantime, Evelyn prays to Satan and swears to torment Vanessa. Main Cast *Eva Green as Vanessa Ives *Timothy Dalton as Sir Malcolm Murray *Josh Hartnett as Ethan Chandler *Harry Treadaway as Victor Frankenstein *Rory Kinnear as the Creature *Billie Piper as Brona Croft *Danny Sapani as Sembene *Helen McCrory as Evelyn Poole / Madame Kali Minor Cast *Douglas Hodge as Inspector Bartholomew Rusk *Sarah Greene as Hecate Poole *David Haig as Oscar Putney *Ruth Gemmell as Octavia Putney *Tamsin Topolski as Lavinia Putney *Noni Stapleton as Gladys Murray *Nicole O'Neill as Witch #1 *Olivia Chenery as Witch #2 *Charlotte Beckett as Beautiful Witch *Morgan Jones III as Broker *Jack Hickey as Junior Inspector Uncredited Cast *Ben Harte as Chimney Sweep Apprentice Memorable Quotes "Those in service of the demon are irrevocably marked." - Vanessa Ives. "Do you believe past can return?" "I believe it never leaves us."- Vanessa Ives and Sembene. "I am not what you think I am."- Ethan Chandler to Vanessa Ives. Image Gallery Add images now! Videos Penny Dreadful Next on Episode 1 Season 2 Penny Dreadful (Eva Green) 'Voices' Official Clip Season 2 Episode 1 Penny Dreadful 'Can You Talk?' Official Clip Season 2 Episode 1 References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes (Penny Dreadful) Category:Penny Dreadful Episodes